


You Don't Make Sense

by overreactingismyjob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Crash Landing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Graphic Description, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Drugs, Swearing, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overreactingismyjob/pseuds/overreactingismyjob
Summary: The sound of the whirling wind.The sound of alarms.The sound of yelling.That’s all Lance could hear. He could hear the wind, but he couldn’t feel it. He heard the alarms, but he didn’t see the flashing red lights. He heard someone yelling words, but he didn’t know what they were, or who it was coming from. His head felt heavy, and he felt cold. He could feel the tugging chill from Blue, but he didn’t know why she was calling out. She was worried, and she was scared.But he didn’t know why.





	1. A Purple Journey

_The sound of the whirling wind._  
_The sound of alarms._  
_The sound of yelling._

That’s all Lance could hear. He could hear the wind, but he couldn’t feel it. He heard the alarms, but he didn’t see the flashing red lights. He heard someone yelling words, but he didn’t know what they were, or who it was coming from. His head felt heavy, and he felt cold. He could feel the tugging chill from Blue, but he didn’t know why she was calling out. She was worried, and she was scared.

But he didn’t know why.

 

“L-N-CE!” Lance, it was saying Lance. But who was saying it? Why did they sound so worried? It was like fear was lacing their voices. It was terrifying.

“LA-CE CA- -OU -ER M-” God whoever they were, they’re pretty darn tootin mad. Lance just, can’t pinpoint the voice. It sounded so familiar, like it belonged to someone he should remember. The voice was cracking, it was harsh, and it was angry. For some reason, Lance just can’t find the words to make himself speak. He wants to, but he can’t.

“-ANCE WE-R G-IN D-WN” Oh that doesn’t sound good. 

…  
….  
…..

_BANG BAM CRASH_

And then once again, it’s dark for Lance.

 

 

“L-nce op- -p!” There’s a knocking sound, which wakes Lance up. God Lance is tired… Does he really have to get up? It can't be _that_ important. Maybe he can just rest for a few more minutes… 

“LANCE-” The response crashes through his head, and Lance can hear muffled swearing going in and out as the knocking gets louder. Come on! Why can’t he just get a few more minutes of sleep? He deserves it. So to the mystery voice: Not cool man, not cool.

 

“LA-CE A-E Y-U O-AY? O-PE- UP-!” Well aren’t they in a hurry… What does that even mean? ‘Open up’ Open up what? Open up his door? Why the hell would Lance let in this angry-.. Angry thing! Yeah! why would he open his bedroom door-.... Wait…  
_Lance is not in his room._

Lance’s eyes shot open, he can see Blue’s flashing alarms. But there’s no sound. As soon as she feels him fully awake, he can feel her cold icy water rushing into his body. It felt like he had jumped into the freezing ocean in December. He moves his fingers and toes around, there’s a tingling feeling in them. 

“Hey girl” Lance says in a quiet whisper, she responds with another rush of cold down his spine. He shivers and goes to tug at where his jacket should be. 

“Thanks…”

He can hear muffled sounds through his helmet, he ignores them. But suddenly he can feel Blue opening up, letting something inside. 

“Woah okay, did I say you could do that?” _Lance can feel her laughing at him for saying that_. Another rush of cold, as a kind of… Sorry.

“Lance! Lance can you hear me?” He hears the voice calling, along with the sound of rushed stomping. Now that he can hear the voice clearly… (without having his telecom going in and out) It sounds a lot like…

“Lance!” And then suddenly, the hot-headed red paladin was in front of the seated Lance. Ah, that’s who it is. Keith.

“Why weren’t you responding to me?!” Keith says, as he begins to check Lance for any injuries. Lance opens his mouth to answer, but he’s cut off by the red paladin’s sigh of relief; Realizing there wasn’t any real injuries he continued. 

“I had to make Blue to let me in”

“You _made_ Blue let you in?” Lance finally speaks. Keith seems relieved for a moment, but his face quickly turns sour. 

“Yes I had to make Blue let me in. You weren’t responding to me, and I had to make sure you hadn’t gotten any injuries from the crash.” Keith says backing away from the blue paladin a bit.

 

“Crash!? What crash!?” Lance asks frantically, as he throws himself out of his chair. 

“Uh, the one we were in? Just now?” Keith answers with a tone of confusion.

“We were in a crash!? Is everyone okay? Why don’t I remember being in this said crash?” Lance blurts out in one breath, getting closer to Keith with every word he said. Keith takes a moment to process all the questions Lance just threw at him, and how close Lance now is.

“Yes like I said we were in a crash. I’m not sure if everyone else is alive, it doesn’t seem like they’re on the same planet as us. And I’m not sure, you might have hit your head while we were falling. And I think our lions are out of commission for a while” Okay okay….. They were in a crash. Other Paladins are missing. And Lance couldn’t remember all of this because he hit his head. And their lions aren’t working. Gottach.

“Alright… Do you know which planet we’re on?” Keith is taken back, by the sudden change of mood from the blue paladin. He stumbles with his words for a second 

“I- um.. No I don’t.” Keith says turning his head away from the blue paladin.

“Okay, describe the planet to me” Lance says as he backs up a bit from Keith.

“What?” Keith asks, looking back at Lance.

“You heard me, describe the planet to me” Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Why?... I mean. It’s very… Blue..?” Keith says looking around a bit, trying to think of how to describe the planet. Wow it’s blue, so helpful.

“...I need you to describe it because you’re the only one who’s seen it, and for some reason Beautiful Blue isn’t showing me the outside world” Lance says knocking on the walls of Blue a bit. She sends a cold confused burst at him. A bit annoyed at the knocking but still flattered from the nickname, Beautiful Blue.

“I really don’t know what good me describing the planet will do, but alright…” The red paladin says walking a bit closer to Lance.

“Okay, just tell me what colour the grass, trees, sky, water” Lance says without a pause for air.

“Uh, the grass is blue, the trees are purple with white logs, the sky is pink, the water is also pink, and I think I saw some vines… They were red and had tiny white flowers on them” Keith says shifting his eyes back and forth from the blue paladin, and the control panel in blue. Alright, blue grass, purple trees (with white logs), pink skies, pink water and the red vines…

“Paladamine”

“What?” Keith asks with his eyebrows knitted together.

“We’re on Paladamine” Lance says as, he begins to walk towards the bunk in the Blue lion. Keith following behind him.

“How do you know that?” The red paladin asks, walking up beside the blue one.

“The red vines with the tiny white flowers, they’re a dead give away” Lance says, suddenly stopping in his tracks to look at Keith. 

“I read about the planet in some book I found, thought it’d be useful to learn about more planets after y’know…” Lance pauses and waves his arms around. Keith looking at him with confusion. 

“We got thrown out of a wormhole, all of us landing on different planets… Having no idea where we are, or if it’s safe, or if it has life forms” Lance says with his head tilting side to side, adding to his waving arms. What can he say? He likes to talk with every part of his body.

“SO! Because of this, I did some research and packed some stuff” Lance says abruptly as he spins around towards the bunk again. Causing Keith to jump a bit. Honestly aliens can’t freak this guy out, but Lance saying ‘So’ loudly can?

“As my mom always said, ‘always bring food and water, because you never know when you might get stuck on a random alien planet with a mullet man’” Lance says as he crouches down to open a hatch beside the bunk.

“I.. Don’t think your mom ever said that…” Keith says dragging out the “I” as he looks over to see what Lance is doing.

“Okay she may have not, but she did say ‘Better to be safe than sorry!” With that there’s a click, a small door opens up revealing a medium sized duffel bag.

“What is that?” The red paladin asks walking towards Lance.

“Food and water! I packed a month's wor-”

“We need to discuss a way to get off this planet” Keith says interrupting Lance.

“...Well yeah we obviously need to” Lance pauses for a moment. 

“Okay Keith buddy, we don’t know how long it’ll take for them to find us. And I only have a month’s worth of food and water, but because it’ll be split in half, that’ll only be 2 weeks…” Lance pauses for a moment looking inside the duffel bag.

“Look all I’m sayin’ is if we decide to leave and use the 2 week rations, that will probably give us enough time to go find the village on this planet. They’re small but advanced, the only reason they haven’t populated the rest of the planet is because of some weird ‘The planet is cursed with magic, and is a death trap for some’” Keith’s eyes widen at Lance’s words.

“But I wouldn’t worry, I did research and the planet seems pretty peaceful honestly. As I was saying, if we leave we can find the village contact the castle and bam! We’re saved!” Lance claps his hands together when he says ‘bam’ earning a raised eyebrow from Keith. He still seems a bit unimpressed about Lance’s plan.

“I don’t get why we can’t just stay with the lions, and wait for the castle to come and get us” The red paladin says as he crosses his arms. Starting to tap his foot on the ground. Jeez moody much? Well he has a reason to be moody at least, they did _just_ crash on an alien planet.

“We could but if the castle takes longer than two weeks, we could run the possibility of running out of food... And well starving. And even if the castle does come before we make it to the village, they’ll probably just figure out that that’s where we’re heading and will come and find us!” Lance says once again talking with his whole body, raising his eyebrows at Keith. The red paladin opens his mouth to argue but is stopped by himself, and his face softens.

“That.. actually makes sense..” He says dropping his arms.

“See! What’d I tell ya, I know what I’m doin” Lance huffs out, lifting the duffel bag onto his bunk.

“Okay why don’t you go back into your lion to gather all the supplies you have” Lance says turning back at Keith, to hand him a kind of pillow case like bag. 

“Why do you have a bag, in your bag?” Keith asks, examining the bag in his hands. Lance just responds with a shrug earning some very confused looks from Keith. But, the red paladin does as he says and leaves the blue to be.

 

 

After the blue paladin finished stuffing his pillow and blanket into his bag, he headed out of Blue to start on their little Purple Journey. And well, he was stunned the planet was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. The sky was a amazing pastel pink, with blobs of baby blue here and there. Even though it was mid-day, the sky seemed to have star like sparkles throughout it. There was fluffy blue-white clouds in the sky, adding to its beauty. The sun was pure white, and seemed to make almost everything shine. Beside it was a green planet that stood out quite a bit, in the pink-blue sky. 

The tree’s like Keith said, were a stunning lavender purple. There was tiny pearl like flowers on them, that seemed to somehow glow. The trunks of the trees were pure white, and the roots at the bottom were huge! They stuck out of the ground at what seemed like every chance they got. The grass was green-ish blue, it had tiny white flowers scattered everywhere. Kind of resembling a meadow.

There was a stream flowing besides where the Red lion had crashed. The water was a purple-ish pink, and seemed to shine like diamonds under the light. And of course there was the vibrant red vines, that had those similar tiny white flowers all across them. They weaved their way around trees and sparkling grey rocks.  
So basically this planet has a shit ton of flowers, and is shiny and gorgeous as quiznak. 

“If you’re done taking in the scenery-” Keith says from behind Lance, startling him. 

“-I’d like to get a move on” The red paladin finishes, as he readjusts the bag he’s holding on his shoulder.

“Uh yeah sorry. So did you see a large body of water, kind of like an ocean. While we were uh… crashing..?” The blue paladin questions, also noting the clanking coming from Keith’s bag.

“Um, yeah I think I saw one. In that direction” Keith points behind Lance. As Lance turned around to look, he saw a sort of field like area. God even the places where it’s just grass look beautiful as heck.

“Okay then! we’ll head that way. The village is located by a huge ocean like lake” Lance turns around and begins to walk into the field. The red paladin soon following behind him.  
So. Two weeks. Two weeks, of just Keith and Lance… Lance and Keith… Just the two of them…. Alone... 

Sounds fun..

 

 

It was an astonishing total of 5 whole minutes, before Lance started up the first conversation of their little journey. 

“So, why exactly _did_ we end up crashing on this planet?” Lance asks as he adds a skip to his steps.

“So you really don’t remember…?” Keith questions, a small hint of disappointment in his voice. Lance just shrugs and gives a sort of innocent, cheeky smile for an answer. Keith can feel his hands start to sweat a bit. No. 

“Well, a Robeast attacked, we weren’t able to form voltron, I- we all took a real bad hit and fell apart. And then I woke up and we were falling onto a planet.” The red paladin says looking off towards the stream behinds them. It was pretty gorgeous, sparkling along the silver-grey rocks as it flowed. The long grass bending over, dancing along in the pink waters.

“Oh” Is all Lance replied with, and the silence drowned in.

 

_For 2 minutes…_

 

“So how _did you_ get into Blue?” Lance asks, lacing his fingers together and placing them behind his head. As he looks up to the pink and blue sky.

“I don’t know? I just asked, and she let me in?” Keith says with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he waves his free arm around, the other still holding his bag of mysterious supplies, over his shoulder.

“Kind of how Black let you in when you needed to save Shiro..?” Lance remembers after Keith starting piloting the Black lion, he explained to everyone how he was able to pilot her and save Shiro, when he was in danger.

“I guess.” With that Keith ended the conversation. 

…

“Wait, but that doesn’t make sense?!” Well, he at least tried to end the conversation.

“Why would Blue let you in if she _knew_ I was okay!?” Lance says talking with his hands again. Running up to be beside Keith, and grabbing his arm.

“I don’t know Lance, She just did! Now can we please just keep walking?” The red paladin says with his brows furrowed together. Lance lets go of his arm from his response.

“...Yeah, sorry.” Keith continues to walk leaving Lance behind.

 

 

It sucks really, Lance had been wanting to come to this planet for a while now. Well he got what he wanted, but in honestly one of the worst ways possible. Just think about it! Lance had been researching, planning, and hoping to come to Paladamine for ages! And now he’s finally here!... But he’s here because he crashed onto the planet (which he can’t even remember happening) and he’s now stuck having to walk for two weeks, to a village almost halfway across the planet.  
With Keith. The Keith who is now angry at him because he couldn’t stop talking. Which is great, always fun when people are annoyed by your own voice. Can you blame him for asking though? Wouldn’t you be extremely quiznaking confused if someone who hates you is able to bond and get inside your giant alien spaceship that looks like a blue lion?

Okay maybe not one of the most common problems, but still.

It’s horrible! Lance just wants to run around looking at all the beautiful things that this planet has to offer! But he knows better. He knows how important it is that they get to that village and contact the castle. Even though it would be nice to just take a break and look at everything, they can’t stop to look at the scenery. Every moment they spend stuck on this planet, is another moment closer to the Galra attacking. Lance isn’t stupid, he knows that the universe needs Voltron. And right now Voltron is currently missing an arm and a leg.  
Which is bad, _really really_ bad.

We haven’t even mentioned how they don’t even know if the other paladins are okay! What if they got tossed onto an even worse planet!? Or _worse_ they didn’t even crash on a planet at all! What if Hunk is just floating in space alone?! What if Pidge is stuck and alone on some weird explodey lava planet of death!? Oh god.. What if Shiro was kidnapped by Galra? _Again!-_

_**Wham!** _

Lance feels the rough surface of a tree’s bark slam into his face. He lets out a yelp, and stumbles back a bit.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks, looking over at the now stumbling blue paladin. He clutches his face and begins to groan.

“Jeez man! Why didn’t you warn me ‘bout the tree?!” Lance says through groans, removing his hands away from his face, his frown is now directed towards Keith.

“Why is it my fault you ran into a tree!?” Keith says as he waves his hands in the air.

“Well… Because you were in front of me!” Lance yells at Keith, getting closer to him.

“Hey this is all your fault for spacing out!” Keith yells back, getting even closer to Lance. If this was any other person in the universe, Lance would have thought that they had made a space pun. But because it’s Keith, he is certain that that is not the case.

Lance opens his mouth to argue, but dammit Keith was right. The blue paladin readjusts himself and marches on ahead. How on earth was he going to survive two weeks with Keith.

 

Lance can hear Keith sighing and following behind him.


	2. Gems On Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeys have twists and turns, ups... And well, extremely deadly downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter the day I posted the first one. but i decided i wanna try and post once a week. so here it is

“What exactly _do_ you know about this planet?” Lance is taken aback for a moment, _Keith?_ starting a conversation? That’s new.

“Oh uh, not much be to totally honest” Lance pauses to grab the back of his neck. Turning away from Keith to hide his embarrassment. C’mon, wouldn’t you be embarrassed if you acted all high and mighty with knowledge, and than you have to admit you really don’t know jack shit?

Keith glances at Lance from the side of his eye, quietly waiting for him to continue.  
Ah yes that’s right, Keith gives an astonishing total of zero shits if Lance is embarrassed.

“Well, I know the way nature works here is somewhat close to earth’s. Animals here seem peaceful, considering we’ve been walking for almost 2 hours and haven’t been attacked once. And uhh..” The blue paladin shifts his eyes side to side trying to regain all the memory from when he read about Paladamine. Keith makes a quiet ‘mhm’ sound to edge Lance to continue.

“The days are a lot shorter than the nights. Don’t know how short they are exactly but it was mentioned a few times, so i guess fairly short.” God why is Lance talking about how long the freaking days are?  
As they continue walking, Lance notices a sweet smell and that the ground is getting strangely… Softer..?

“So there’s really nothing dange-” As soon as Keith takes a step forward ahead of Lance, suddenly there was a gaping hole beneath them, causing both paladins to fall in.  
They land in a slash, getting absorbed in disgusting yellow goo-like water. Quickly both of them emerge out of the goo, both gasping. Surrounding them, are purple fleshy like walls.

“Oh god it stinks!” Lance says pinching his nose, trying to block out the disgustingly sweet smell.

“What the hell is this place!” Keith says muffled by his palm over his nose and mouth. The paladins look around and spot small animal like corpses floating in the goo.

“WHY IS THERE DEAD THINGS? OH GOD WHY IS MY SKIN BURNING” The blue paladin screeches, as he frantically turns towards the red paladin. Why the hell is this happening! This planet was supposed to be peaceful!

“I don’t know! but I’m getting us out of here, grab your stuff!” Keith yells as he summons his bayard, making his way towards the wal-... Wait. Fuck. This is a stomach. Once Lance finally realizes this, he begins to panic even more than before.  
Keith begins to stab his way through it’s flesh, making it screech in pain. Lance grabs their bags and makes his way towards Keith. 

“Hurry up, hurry up!!” Lance cries, anxiously bouncing next to Keith.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” With one last swing, he slices a way through it’s flesh, causing both of them to get spewed out into the cave outside of the monster. Both lay side-by-side grabbing their own chest coughing.

“What the hell was that!?” Lance coughs, with his eyes closed.

“I don’t kn-” Keith stops himself.

“Uh.. Lance… _What are those?_ ” The blue paladin opens his eyes, to see small white hairless cat-like creatures with burning red eyes, slowly creeping towards them both. They look almost like the corpses inside the monster.  
Lance smells himself and realizes, they smell exactly like some fruit they passed by earlier.

“Uuuh I think, they think we’re food!” Suddenly the cat-creatures lunge towards them.

“RUN!” 

They both spring up, running away from the creatures, screaming. The cat-creatures screech and claw at them as they try to dodge the roots sticking out of the cave walls.  
Lance sees a small glimpse of light in a tunnel next to them, he grabs Keith’s wrist and drags him through the tunnel with him. They make their way out of the cave, their eyes burn for a moment, from not being used to all the light. 

Keith looks behind them, seeing the cat-creatures hissing at the light, and retreating back into the cave. But Lance doesn’t notice, and continues to run dragging Keith behind him.

“Lance stop!-” The red paladin yanks his wrist from the blue paladins hands. Keith rubs at his wrist with a strange unidentifiable expression. Lance stops and spins around to look at Keith, with a worried and scared expression. 

“Look, they stopped following us” Keith points behind himself without looking. Lance peers behind him to see, and lets out a soft ‘Oh’ as his expression softens. The red paladin’s mouth opens slightly, just quietly watching the blue paladin for a moment.  
Keith clears his throat, bringing Lance’s attention to him.

“I-I thought you said the animals were peaceful here!” Keith say’s, beginning to frown at Lance. 

“What!? I never said that!” The blue paladins face soon followers, with a glare towards the red.

“Yes you did!” Keith yells getting closer to Lance.

“No, I said they ‘seemed’ peaceful! Not that they ‘were’ peaceful!” The taller male yells back, getting even closer. Lance’s face was now close enough to Keith’s that he could feel his breath on his lips. The shorter male glimpses up and down Lance’s face, before shifting his eyes side-to-side and quickly backing away and crossing his arms.

“Whatever” The red paladin huffs out, turning his head to the side. 

The blue paladin throws his head back with a groan. 

“Fine whatever,” Keith looks over, raising an eyebrow.

“We need to figure out which way we should be heading” The blue paladin says dropping his bag, examining the area around him. After a few seconds he finds what he was looking for, and makes his way to a large tree and he begins to climb.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Keith asks, staring confused and shocked at the climbing boy.

“I’m gonna-” Lance pauses, and jumps with huff to grab onto a branch too far away for him to reach. Causing Keith’s eyes to widen, and for his arms to tense up on his sides.

“-Go to the top of the tree, to see if I can spot any water.” And with another huff from the blue boy, all Keith could see was his feet quickly disappearing into the leaves.

“Lance…?” The red boy asks quietly, leaning forward to look at the tree.

Keith can hear leaves rustling from the top of the tree, so he begins to slowly step back to see what’s happening. Suddenly Lance’s head pops out from the top, purple leaves tangled in his hair. The sight makes Keith smile softly and giggle a bit. He quickly blinks and composes himself again.

“Do you see anything!?” The red paladin asks from down below. He sees the blue doing the typical ‘sailor looking out’ pose. Keith rolls his eyes. He sees Lance perk up, and start to make his way down.  
Soon the rustling sounds of the leaves get closer and closer, until Lance jumps down from a branch in front of Keith. 

The blue paladin was smiling brightly, looking like he just spotted treasure. There was purple leaves stuck all over Lance’s body, and tiny white flowers decorating his hair. His hair looked like a mess, but in an adorable way. The flowers seemed to somewhat shine in the light, making the whole scene even more beautiful. 

“ _Keith?_ ” Lance questions, raising a brow. 

“Oh uh, um yea- Yes?” The red boy is brought back to reality, realizing what he was doing. 

“It was kind of far away, but I saw a _huge_ body of water over that way” The blue boy turns over pointing to his right. Keith’s eyes follow his hand.

“Great! Alright, let's get going” The red paladin bends down to pick up his bag, it makes a gross squishy sound when he picks it up, getting a disgusted groan and look from the hot-head. This causes Lance to let out a huff of laughter. Earning him an annoyed, but still playful glare from Keith.

Lance picks his bag up as well, and then they’re on their way.

 

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said the days are short here” It’s been around an hour since the whole “almost got eaten by a demon plant and was chased out of a cave by small evil cats” fiasco happened, they had both been fairly quiet with each other (besides the usual things like “watch out for that” or “look at that”) but no real conversations. 

And Keith for the second time today, was the first to talk. Now if Lance didn’t know better he would guess that Keith actually wants to talk to him, but considering their “friendship” this is obviously not the case.

“Yeah, it’s-....” Lance looks up stopping in his tracks, seeing the magnificent view that the sky is. The once pearly white clouds are now a soft delicate pink, the sky is full of fiery colours like orange, red, pink, and yellow. It paints the whole forest beautifully. Farther down the horizon, the sky starts to turn soft and dark purples and blues. The already shining diamond like starts, grow brighter and brighter every second. 

Keith stops alongside Lance.

“...-Beautiful…” The blue boy finishes with his mouth agape, his eyes filled with admiration. His shoulders drop, and his features soften.  
This is one of the most beautiful sunsets he had ever seen… 

“Lance..” Keith says softly, bringing Lance’s eyes to him. They simply just, look at each other for a moment. Forgetting what situation they’re in, it’s just, peaceful. 

Lance blinks.

“Oh um … We-.. We should set up a camp” He says starting to scout out a decent campsite.

“Uh yeah, we should.” Both now feeling somewhat awkward begin to try and find a place to sleep.  
After awhile they find a nice place hidden by smaller trees. They both put their bags down, and begin to set up a makeshift campsite.

“Before we eat and well, sleep, we should probably wash off…” The blue paladin says, finishing laying down some sticks for a fire.

“Why? We don’t smell bad?” The red paladin asks, setting down some sticks for later on.

“Exactly, we smell great” Keith gives Lance a questioning stare.

“Well I mean, the reason we were probably chased by those cat thingies, was because we smell like the fruit they eat-” He pauses to gesture towards the forest.

“-And I don’t know if you remember but, they stopped chasing us cause of the sun… And well it set now, meaning there’s nothing stopping them from coming after us again.” The blue boy stands up turning towards Keith, waiting for his response.

“All good points,” Lance smirks, and tilts his head down as a sort of lazy bow.

“But where are we supposed to wash off? Cause I don’t know if _you’ve_ noticed-” The red boy stands up and gestures around himself.

“-We’re not exactly in the castle, are we?” He crosses his arms, and gives Lance an unimpressed expression.

“I saw a small pond over that way, earlier” The blue paladin says lazily gesturing his hands and head towards his left. Damn this conversation is just full of gesturing, ain’t it?

“Look I’m not saying we should strip down and go birthday style,” A small blush creeps onto Keith’s face. Ha weak, can’t even handle hearing about the nude?

..  
….  
…...

“But let’s just clean off our armour” The blue boy gushes out shaking his hands. God that felt weirdly awkward.

“Y-yeah of course” The red boy says quickly walking towards where Lance gestured towards, tripping over a pile of sticks on his way.

Lance huffs out a laugh at his failure of walking, following closely behind.

 

 

They soon find the pond, and slowly make their way towards it. It looks clean and refreshing.  
As Lance makes his way towards it, he sees small dragonfly like bugs, but they have long legs that seem to float atop the water. They glow like purple fireflies, making the pond shine.  
Like everything else on this freaking planet.

“You think it’s safe?” The red boy asks, scanning the pond.

“Well… There’s only one way to find out” And with that, the blue boy cautiously steps into the pond. Okay he’s still alive, that’s good. He takes another step, nothing. Another and another, one after the other. Soon he’s waist deep in the water, with Keith not far behind him.

“Seems safe” Lance says with a shrug.

 

They both begin to quietly wash the scent (and goo) from their armour. After a few moments, Lance bends down and begins to scrub at his scalp; causing the small white flowers to finally leave his hair. Keith soon follows and washes his hair as well.

“Feels nice…” The red boy mumbles mostly to himself, as he lets the alien water to soak his hair.

“Yeah” The blue boy quietly replies.

 

After a few minutes of washing, they both deem themselves alien fruit scent free, and make their way back to camp.

 

“So uh heh, you know how to make a fire?” Lance facetiously asks, after rummaging through his bag for a few minutes. 

“‘Cause I forgot to pack a lighter” He defeatedly pushes the duffel bag to the side.

“Yeah” Keith says sitting down beside Lance, with some sticks and a flat rock in hand. He leans over and cuts a thin ribbon off of his bag.

“ _Wait seriously?_ I was just kidding” The blue boy responds surprised. You’ve gotta be kidding. He actually knows how to make a fire with sticks!?

“Yeah, thought it’d be useful to learn” He begins to move the stick back and forth, causing small sparks to appear underneath. Soon enough it sparks into a tiny flame, Keith places it into the small campfire they made together. And then there was warmth.

Keith sits back smiling, looking satisfied with himself

“Woah, nice going man!” Lance playfully slaps Keith’s back, pushing him forward a bit.

“Alright time to eat!” The blue paladin slaps his own thighs and leans over to gather their food for the day.

 

 

“God, I can’t believe you only brought bread and space food” Keith says tossing his paper bag into the fire, causing it to grow for a second.

“Okay for one, do you really think I can store meat without it going bad? And two… Keith… My man… We’re in space… Everything is space food here” Lance keeps his paper bag, and begins to fold it in different ways. Keith opens his mouth to argue, but quickly closes it and just quietly mumbles a “fair enough” and continues to stare at the fire.

“Man… the sky really is gorgeous..” Lance goggles up at the night sky. The stars are even brighter than when it’s day. They decorate the sky, like glowing gems thrown across black and blue silk. The green planet even more noticeable now. A new planet is even in view, a slightly farther away pink and orange one.

Keith simply hums in agreement.

 

 

“We should sleep, we gotta have energy for tomorrow. We’ve got a lot of walkin’ to do” Lance puffs out the last part, as he drags his bag towards himself and begins to rummage through it. Keith curiously peeks over to see what he’s doing.

Soon the blue paladin pulls out a blanket and a small pillow. He gently lays them down beside himself. He looks over at Keith, waiting for him to do the same.

“Aren’t you going to set up your bed?” Lance asks, after noticing Keith just watching him.

“My _bed_?” The red paladin questions.

“Well- not really a _‘bed’_ but like you know, your blanket and pillow, you did bring some right?” The blue paladin wonders.

“ _No….?_ ”

“Well what did you bring in your bag!?” Lance asks getting closer to Keith. The shorter male grabs his bag and dumps it out, revealing different kinds of knives.

“You only brought knives!? Why do you even have this many knives!?” Lance picks up one of the knives. It’s rainbow… Where did he even get this from…?

“This is all I had in Red!” Keith yells back, taking the knife from Lance and putting it back into the bag.

“Why- God nevermind... What are you going to sleep with?” The blue paladin looks around, trying to figure out what the red could use.

“I don’t know… I could just slee-” 

“If you’re about to say you can sleep without one, I’m gonna have to stop you there. Because I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s getting colder and colder. And I honestly don’t want to wake up to a ‘frozen to death mullet’ beside me.” Now that Lance mentions it, Keith does start to feel the cold. He highly doubts that the cold would kill him though...

“Look here we can just… Turn the blanket sideways, that way we can be far apart from each other without one of us dying” The taller male pulls the blanket over himself, and tosses the rest to the short. 

“...Seriously..?” Keith asks, looking a little awe-struck that Lance would offer that they should share something. _Especially_ a blanket for that matter.

“Yeah, now go to bed before I change my mind” And with that, Lance tosses himself to his side facing away from Keith.  
Lance can feel Keith laying down beside him. He wants to say goodnight, but he’s afraid it’ll make things even more awkward than they already are, so he stays quiet.

 

They both soon fall asleep, underneath the alien moon above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this spotify playlist i made for writing this is incredibly slow and sad. what was my past self thinking.
> 
> if you were curious about what the blade looks like:  
> https://cdn3.bigcommerce.com/s-blqh8ck/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/2879/9690/IMG_4366__91422.1501630827.jpg?c=2
> 
> (just copy and paste it)
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! and don't forget to bookmark, so you can see what happens to these idiots :)


End file.
